


The Beast of Aurum

by Imlaxdris1771



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771
Summary: Killian fled from the cruelty of Aurum, but now he’s faced with the challenge of staying free from Emperor Gold and his men. Emma and Misthaven are facing a war with Aurum if Emma does not agree to marry Gold's son, Neal. Despite their different backgrounds, Emma and Killian bond over their werewolf heritage. But forces within Aurum and Misthaven are working against them.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 13
Collections: Captain Swan Supernatural Summer 2020





	The Beast of Aurum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to ultraluckycatnd for being my beta and for Kmomof4 for doing the artwork for this fic that I am writing for CSSNS 2020. I could not have done this without them!

Killian ducks behind the wall of one of the many shops that line the town center, hiding deep in the shadows. Seconds later a group of men rush past, shouting and shoving civilians out of the way. As the last of them run by, Killian releases a sigh of relief.  _ Slavers _ . Would he never be rid of them? It had been two years since he managed to escape from his former Master’s hands and still his former Master hunted for him, never giving up the search. Killian was tired of running, tired of constantly having to look over his shoulder, tired of wondering if his freedom would one day run out. 

“Well, that was interesting. Who were they?” Killian whirls around at the sound of a voice behind him, just barely managing to keep hold of his dagger instead of flinging it straight into this stranger’s chest. Killian pauses for a moment to assess the woman in front of him. Her face was shadowed by the deep hood of her cloak, but the cloak itself was made of fine material and beneath it, he could see a dress made of velvet. With clothing so fine and keeping her face hidden, it could only mean that she must be some sort of noblewoman. Killian couldn’t be caught with her; they’d throw him in jail and then his former Master would come to collect him. 

“No one, who are  _ you _ ? What’s a fine lady such as yourself doing all the way down here in the dredges?” Killian begins edging around her, keeping the dagger in front of him just in case. But the woman didn’t seem particularly threatened by him, just bemused.

“No one, you say? Well, why would no one be running from those men? Unless, of course, you took something of theirs and they wish to reclaim it?” Killian snarls at her words, unable to prevent his wolf from rising to the surface. The woman freezes then.  _ Aha _ . So she is afraid of his kind then. 

Well, no wonder, from what Killian understands about the southern countries, his kind are nothing more than thoughtless beasts hoping to inflict their curse on any they come across. Werewolves are hated in both Aurum to the north and the rest of the kingdoms to the south. Misthaven is more lenient in their laws against supernatural creatures such as werewolves and fae, which is part of the reason why he chose this kingdom as his refuge. But Misthaven’s strict laws surrounding the use of magic was the clincher. Aurum believes sorcerers and their ilk to have an inherent superiority. The humans living under their rule were largely unaffected, but other supernatural creatures were enslaved or forced to work in the slums. Many of the other kingdoms either see supernatural creatures as an abomination to be eliminated, or have free magic laws like Aurum. Misthaven’s leniency towards his kind and their strict magic laws make it, well, a haven for Killian. But still, stereotypes persist and clearly this woman believes them; a belief that he will use to his advantage.

“The only property they wish to reclaim is  _ me _ and I am no man’s slave. Not anymore. Now excuse me, milady, but I have somewhere to be. And unless you wish me to  _ bite _ , I suggest you move.” The woman is still frozen and Killian takes advantage of her state to dart past her, not turning back despite her desperate cry of “Wait!”


End file.
